Are you serious?
by Hungergamezgeek
Summary: Katniss is a rising star, but when she moves back to Des Moines what will happen when she crosses her old crush Peeta Mellark? Will Gale get jealous? what secrets will be told? pairings of katnissxpeeta katnissxfinnick and back to katnissxpeeta. various povs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are reading this , I may not be a very good writer but hey, I'm a new writer and this is my first story so be nice. :) I don't know how to add chapters so i'll put it all In one chapter **

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a rising star, who moves back to her hometown Des Moines, Iowa. What happens when she crosses her old crush peeta mellark? Who will get jealous? what secrets will be told? Various pairings of katnissxpeeta katnissxfinnick finnickxannie **

**Katniss POV **

"Welcome, welcome to Katniss' concert, now who's ready to hear katniss!" says Effie

Ugh why did my mother pick the most annoying manager ever? If I would of picked someone myself I would of picked Andrea Paylor but noooo my mom gets to pick! Because she said "mother knows best" ugh I hate that stupid saying!

"Here comes Katniss!"

Well looks like that's my queue!

_ Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said because she doesn't get you humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like _

_ She'll never know your story like I do _

**After the show **

I just left the stage and there's a bunch of screams and cheers when my phone buzzes

**Gale : you did great catnip! **

**Me: How do you know? Have you been stalking me?**

**Gale: Maybe... Not really your concert was live on TV!**

"katniss guess what? we are moving and attending a public school in Des Moines!"

**"**Are you serious?" I say

"Yes, we're going now so come on!"

**On the plane **

I am so bored Prim and Mom are asleep so I have absolutely nothing to do.

"bzzzzzzz"

**Cinna: Heard you were moving to Iowa, now you can spread your sarcastic comments over there!:P**

**Me: Awww those comments are only for you! :D **

**Cinna: No the are not! Good luck Fire Girl, Bye! **

I smile at the nickname. He gave it to me because I named my last album FIRE! My smile drops when I realize I have nothing to do again. I guess I'll just have to go to sleep.

When I wake up we're in Des Moines. When we get to the house my jaw drops to the floor. Its HUGE! I realize I have to unpack so I decide to go for a walk.

"Mom I'm going for a walk!"

"Okay sweetie be back for dinner"

I'm walking when I accidentally ran into someone.

"catnip is that you?"

Oh great it's Gale "Don't call me that"

"what are you doing here?"

"I live here now"

"cool I gotta go bye'

Walking, walking, and more walking then I run into another person. what is wrong with me today?

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I should of paid more attention." I look up to see the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair of peeta mellark.

"It's okay I didn't see where I was going. Hey aren't you that katniss girl?"

"Yes I moved here."

"cool, wow look at the time need to get to the bakery., nice meeting you bye."

What just happened? I just talked to Peeta Mellark, my old crush.

**How was that for a first chapter? Please review! **

**If you reviewed katniss sang for you!**

**if you didn't review katniss ran into you !**

**REVIEW ! **

**Chapter 2 **

I run to my house as fast as I can, _shit, I don't have the keys._ I ring the doorbell and Prim answers.

" Katniss where have you been? You need to change!"

"why would I need to change!"

"we are going out to dinner with our new neighbors, they said they had a boy your age." she wiggles her eyebrows at that last part.

"would you like to be my stylist?"

"Sure, now come on!"

We go to my room with a billion dresses and in no time Prim picks out a dress.

" There is no way I'm wearing that dress!"

" yes you are!"

"why?"

"because Cinna left a note saying you should."

I yank the paper out of her hand and sure enough it says ** Wear this to the first restaurant you go to. **

I sigh in defeat "fine"

**At the restaurant **

**Peeta's POV **

I can't believe my old crush moved here! I also can't believe my parents are making me go with them to dinner with our new neighbors because apparently "they have a girl my age". I hate that my parent are always trying to set me up with girls! I mean, can't I find the perfect girl on my own?

"oh Katniss, Primrose, Angelina, so delightful you could come" says my mother

wait what? did she just say katniss?

I turn around and sure enough there she is, my old crush.

" hey peeta there's your future girlfriend!" my annoying brother says

" shut up Rye" I say. man brothers are so annoying.

"he's right, peeta" says wheat turning toward katniss " as your future brother in law I'm wheat

she's blushing like crazy when he says that. "find your own girl wheat." she says

everyone bursts out laughing when he turns beet red, and as time fly's by, and dinner is over.

**At the house...**

I'm changing my shirt when I look over and see katniss staring at me, so I get my phone and text her.

**Me: like what you see? :P **

**Katniss: yes :l **

**Me: your not supposed to admit that. :D**

**Katniss: I'm an honest person ~:/ **

**Me: wanna get pizza tomorrow?**

**Katniss: as a date?**

**Me: if you want it to be.**

**Katniss: ok sure.**

I pump my fist into the air as I read this but soon get a text.

**Katniss: well aren't you excited? :P**

**Me: you weren't supposed to see that.**

**katniss whatever see you tomorrow.**

**Me: bye**

Wow. I just got a date with the girl of my dreams.

**Is this okay for the second chapter? katniss and peeta's date next, with a little bit of gale**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW ! **

**Chapter 2 **

I run to my house as fast as I can, _shit, I don't have the keys._ I ring the doorbell and Prim answers.

" Katniss where have you been? You need to change!"

"why would I need to change!"

"we are going out to dinner with our new neighbors, they said they had a boy your age." she wiggles her eyebrows at that last part.

"would you like to be my stylist?"

"Sure, now come on!"

We go to my room with a billion dresses and in no time Prim picks out a dress.

" There is no way I'm wearing that dress!"

" yes you are!"

"why?"

"because Cinna left a note saying you should."

I yank the paper out of her hand and sure enough it says ** Wear this to the first restaurant you go to. **

I sigh in defeat "fine"

**At the restaurant **

**Peeta's POV **

I can't believe my old crush moved here! I also can't believe my parents are making me go with them to dinner with our new neighbors because apparently "they have a girl my age". I hate that my parent are always trying to set me up with girls! I mean, can't I find the perfect girl on my own?

"oh Katniss, Primrose, Angelina, so delightful you could come" says my mother

wait what? did she just say katniss?

I turn around and sure enough there she is, my old crush.

" hey peeta there's your future girlfriend!" my annoying brother says

" shut up Rye" I say. man brothers are so annoying.

"he's right, peeta" says wheat turning toward katniss " as your future brother in law I'm wheat

she's blushing like crazy when he says that. "find your own girl wheat." she says

everyone bursts out laughing when he turns beet red, and as time fly's by, and dinner is over.

**At the house...**

I'm changing my shirt when I look over and see katniss staring at me, so I get my phone and text her.

**Me: like what you see? :P **

**Katniss: yes :l **

**Me: your not supposed to admit that. :D**

**Katniss: I'm an honest person ~:/ **

**Me: wanna get pizza tomorrow?**

**Katniss: as a date?**

**Me: if you want it to be.**

**Katniss: ok sure.**

I pump my fist into the air as I read this but soon get a text.

**Katniss: well aren't you excited? :P**

**Me: you weren't supposed to see that.**

**katniss whatever see you tomorrow.**

**Me: bye**

Wow. I just got a date with the girl of my dreams.

**Is this okay for the second chapter? katniss and peeta's date next, with a little bit of gale**

**Review! **


End file.
